Pureblood
The Pureblood is an undead creature of the night. He has a hatred of all that is living, relying on the blood of the living to survive. The night is the pureblood's kingdom. When the sun sets across Derlith, hordes of purebloods come out to feast. Because many fear their unnatural powers, pureblood have formed their own organization that is rumored to exist somewhere in the lands of Derlith. General Information * Pureblood can be considered as a hybrid caster; they receive a substantial amount of mana and intellect but also have a stat cycle that supports physical strength. * During the night, pureblood gain abilities that make them very powerful: ** They are able to bite any living creature, doing massive damage in a single strike. This also causes the target to be stunned for a substantial amount of time. ** A pureblood may transform himself into a translucent mist, remaining undetected by most until the time of his attack. ** A minor increase in armor is gained during the night. ** Contrary to popular belief, a pureblood is not powerless when the sun comes up. A vampire is often able to hypnotize his victim, even in daylight. This causes the victim to perceive the pureblood as a friend, refusing to attack him. ** All pureblood will carry all properties of the undead. Armor type: Leather Restrictions: Unable to sleep during the night, due to thirst for blood. Summary of Skills: Bite, Mist, Hypnotize. Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. * Strength: This is the primary stat that determines how successful your bite attack will be. Pureblood are dependent on this opening attack, this stat should be a priority. * Intelligence + Piety: These two stats come in a pair for this class. Pureblood are considered as decent casters. Should you choose to make good use of their mana pool, INT is the important next stat that you will need for good spell damage and stuns. Moderate PTY should be considered for faster ticking of MP. * Constitution: Being undead has its benefits. Low CON wouldn't bother a vampire at all when it comes to poison and diseases, unlike other classes that suffer from longer durations when afflicted with such. If you would like to depend on hypnotize, CON does play a bit of a part in its duration. * Dexterity: Misting should provide all the protection a vampire needs. Adding DEX would not be very beneficial for this class. Playable Races * Suggested = ^ * Natural Infravision = ^ Barbarian^, Cambion^^, Dark-Elf^, Dwarf^, Elf^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human^, Kataran^, Kobold, Minotaur^, Ogre, Orc^, Seraph, Tiefling^, Troll^ Training Locations * Level 1-8 ** Low level vampire training is available in every vampire haven in Derlith. ** Highport: Deep within Sanguine Bordello (east exit) off Westport Boulevard. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, n (x3), w (x7), s (x2), e, door, search for hidden exit which takes you into the Bordello. Once inside the Bordello, walk around and you'll find the level appropriate spot. ** Oakspire: Search the ruins on the Llymenstra Platform. ** Gnomebarrow: Search the intersection of Ennadd Street and Forrest Road. ** Ruhrdan: Search the ruins on the northwest side of the city. ** Caladon: Search just west of Obsidian Street and Rochester Lane. * Level 8-''' ** Gnomebarrow: Pureblood cave located south of the city. The leveling caves do not appear on the overland map, but they are there. Also, you must be misted to enter the leveling area. * '''Level ** Drakken Port: Look for the legendary vampire coven hidden in the northwest part of the city.